Never Grow Up
by DORK DOG
Summary: As the Solo family welcomes newborn Ben into the world, an introspective Chewbacca ponders what course the child's life may take. Be it for better or for worse, one thing is for certain- Chewie doesn't want the sweet, innocent child to ever grow up. Cover art not mine


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **So I got the idea for this drabble after someone on tumblr asked me to write an imagine centered around Chewbacca (I run a Star Wars imagine blog where I take requests and write short imagines and ficlets based on the requests)**

 **Anywho, I had no idea what to make a Chewbacca-centered imagine from, until the Taylor Swift song,** _ **Never Grow Up**_ **came to mind, and I pictured Chewie holding a newborn baby Ben Solo. That sparked the idea for this short drabble, and now I'm here to share it with all of you!**

 **I don't own** _ **Star Wars**_

* * *

"Here he is! Our beautiful, healthy baby boy!"

A wide beam broke out across Han Solo's tanned face as he gently picked up the tiny bundle wrapped in a soft, microfiber towel which had been provided beside the medical bay's bed. Turning so that his wife could see the soft-skinned, squealing child, he laughed as the boy's mother returned a lovely, though exhausted smile. To the right of the couple, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewbacca looked on, ecstatic to see their loved ones within such a precious, magical moment.

"He's wonderful," Leia breathed, wiping a strand of sweat-covered hair out of her eyes. "What should we name him?"

"Chewie Junior," Han offered, earning him an exasperated glare from his wife, as well as a barked laugh from said wookie.

"How about Ben?" Luke queried, moving to stand on the opposite side of the bed. "Ben Kenobi is who brought us all together, and I believe that your son will do the same if he is to become a Jedi. I sense that the force is incredibly strong within him, and he will grow to do many wonderful deeds."

"Ben Solo…" Leia pondered the name, gently stroking the child's warm, pink skin. "Yes, I believe that will do quite nicely."

"What do you think, Chewie?" Han motioned for the lanky wookie to join them. "Do you think Ben Solo is a fitting name for my son?"

Chewbacca nodded eagerly with a satisfied grunt.

"Then it's settled," Luke laughed. "Welcome to the galaxy, Ben Solo. May the Force be with you."

"Mistress Leia," C-3PO spoke, striding mechanically towards the bed. "Congratulations on such a wonderful occasion! However, I do not wish to break up the festivities, but you must rest. Over three hours in labor has cost you much needed energy."

"Oh?" Han Solo raised an eyebrow at the protocol droid. "And that means that-"

"Thank you for your concern, Threepio," Leia interrupted her husband. "I am actually feeling pretty tired, and could use the rest." She turned to Han. "Could you and Chewie _quietly_ stay here with us for a bit, and watch over Ben while I take a nap?"

"Sure thing, Highness," the taller man replied, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards at the use of the old nickname. "I'll see you when you wake up."

Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, Han scooped the swaddled baby up into his arms, before motioning with his head for the rest of the group to depart. As they each exited the medical bay, Chewbacca lingered behind with his friend, taking in the full appearance of the now sleeping newborn child. Despite the peculiar appearance of his damp, flushed skin, Ben truly was an endearing sight to behold. With thin, soft coils of black hair framing his peaceful round face, it was clear that the child would grow to have a thick mop, quite similar to his father's.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Han questioned the wookie, careful to keep his voice low. "You just have to be real gentle with him."

Chewbacca glanced at his friend hesitantly for a moment, before nodding quickly and reaching outward. With slow movements, Han gingerly placed the slumbering baby within the large, hairy arms of the wookie, who glanced down at his peaceful visage with glee.

A sense of awe came over Chewbacca as he watched little Ben sleep. It was true that Han and Leia had come a long way, from despising one another at first meeting, to getting married and having a beautiful son. Two years ago, they had all saved the galaxy from the clutches of the Galactic Empire, destroying the wicked powers of the Dark Side. Since then, Luke had begun to scour the galaxy for any Jedi who had been in hiding, whilst Han and Leia settled down to begin a family, Chewbacca in tow. And now, here they were, sitting together within a medical bay, their new lives having just begun.

As the wookie glanced down at Ben yet again, he realized that the child had involuntarily wrapped its tiny hand around one of Chewbacca's long, leathery fingers. Smiling to himself, he refused to entertain the thought of breaking the baby's grasp. Instead, he allowed himself to wonder what this little boy would grow up to be someday. Would he be a great Jedi warrior like his uncle? An expert pilot like his father? Would he someday fall in love with a feisty, yet beautiful young woman similar to Leia? It was hard to picture this young, innocent infant as a grown adult, but someday he would grow up and learn to be a man.

Chewbacca wished momentarily that Ben would never grow up- that he would stay this small and pure forever. He would never have to know sadness or pain, and no one would ever hurt him. Of course, it was absolutely impossible for such an occurrence to take place. It was the way of life to grow and change with time.

Ben would have to learn it someday. But that day would not come for quite a long time.


End file.
